The present invention relates to atomizing pumps. In most atomizing pumps, the pump is provided with an actuator with a single spray outlet, which dispenses with a single spray pattern. Moreover, because the pump stroke is usually limited by contact between either the piston and the bottom of the pump housing or the bottom of the actuator and the mounting cup, the pump is usually designed to dispense a dose of one specific quantity.